


A Special Talent

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Luka senses a great disturbance. His boyfriend needs cuddles!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	A Special Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/190907423036/a-special-talent

Luka had a special talent. One he only became aware of quite recently.

“Hello?” Adrien’s voice came over the phone.

“Hey, are you doing okay?” Luka asked as he paced his room.

“Yeah...I’m fine. Why?” Adrien answered.

Luka stopped and anxiously tapped his foot against the ground. Adrien was not fine. Don’t ask him how he knew it he just did.

“Adrien, I know you’re not fine.” Luka sat down. “Now are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“How did--how did you--”

“I just got this sinking feeling that you weren’t doing okay. So what’s wrong?”

“Well…” Adrien then went on a ten minute rant about never being allowed out of his house when he wants.

“I swear I am going stir crazy being cooped up here all day.” Adrien sighed, “I wish I were with you instead.”

“That can be arranged.”

“I’m not allowed to leave the house though and my father won’t let you in. Trust me, I’ve tried to convince him but apparently boyfriends don’t get special privileges.”

“Who said anything about telling your old man?” Luka smirked. “I’ll be there in five.”

Luka hung up and woke up Sass. “Hey little guy, I need your help.”

Five minutes later Viperion was standing in Adrien’s bedroom window. “What’s up, sunflower?”

“Babe, really?” Adrien shook his head, “You were given a miraculous for emergencies only.”

Luka powered down and Sass flew off to play with Plagg.

“Are you saying giving my emotionally distraught boyfriend therapy cuddles isn’t an emergency?” Luka pulled him closer. “Cause I think leaving you all alone when you’re upset is the greatest crime of all.”

Adrien softened and laid his head against his shoulder. “Thanks for coming, dewdrop.”

“Of course.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

They sat down on his couch and spent the afternoon huddled close. Adrien’s head was in Luka’s lap so he could play with his hair. He hummed him little tunes and cracked a few jokes to get him smiling again.

“Feeling better?” Luka asked much later.

“Absolutely.” Adrien sat up.

“Good. It’s getting late so I should be heading out soon.” He didn’t want to leave but his family would start to wonder where he was if he didn’t get home soon.

“No. Don’t leave.” Adrien hugged him. “I need more cuddles.”

“You’ll get more another day.” Luka grabbed Sass and transformed again so he could leave. “I promise. Can I get a kiss goodbye?”

Adrien stretched to kiss his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Luka gave him another quick peck. “I really got to go now. See you later!”

He leapt back out the window with a giddy little smile on his face.

It was a couple days before Luka got that sinking feeling that something was wrong with Adrien again. It was during the school day and he had been out on break working on composing a new song when a shiver went up his spine. He jumped to his feet quickly squashing his music sheets back into his bag as he rushed to find where Adrien was.

“Hey, Marinette,” Luka ran up to her, “Where’s Adrien?”

“He was sitting out on the front steps of the school last I saw him.” she shrugged. “Why do you--”

He didn’t wait for her to finish as he ran to the front of the school. His gaze swept the steps until he saw a small group crowding around a corner. A familiar blonde head poking out from the center.

“Coming through.” Luka pushed through them to get to Adrien.

“Luka?” Adrien looked at him distressed.

“My sunflower, are you alright?” He blocked his view from the other students. “Are they bothering you?”

“They’re being a little nosey but it’s fine. A new ad came out and people are obsessing over it a bit.” Adrien tried at a weak smile. “It’s more tiring than anything.”

“That won’t do, now will it?” Luka grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd and back into the school. He ushered him over to nearby bench and sat him down. “Better?”

“Well aren’t you my knight in shining armor.” Adrien laughed. “Thanks for coming by when you did.”

“What else am I supposed to do when my Adrien-senses are tingling?” Luka pulled him close so Adrien’s head was resting on his shoulder.

“Your Adrien-senses?” Adrien chuckled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Luka fiddled with the ends of Adrien’s soft hair. “Whenever you’re upset I’m gonna be there for you. No matter what.”

“Luka…” Adrien was blushing and buried his face in his chest so he couldn’t see.

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Luka felt a small blush rise on his own cheeks. He lifted his head back up so he could fully see Adrien’s flustered face. He left a small kiss on his nose.

Adrien settled a bit and they spent the rest of free period snuggled close in peaceful silence.

Luka had a special talent and what a special one it was. To be able to make his wonderful boyfriend smile again.


End file.
